


GVF Halloween Drabbles

by Luluthechoosingcrow



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Candy, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Vampires, attempted humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow
Summary: *ya There's twincest but nothing explicit. Ignore6 Fluffy/funny/flirty Halloween themed GVF drabbles I wrote instead of going to bed early like I need to. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!





	1. #1 (Gen)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Josh's Fright Night Festival (that wasn't)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187379) by [luna65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna65/pseuds/luna65). 

> Author (As known on Various sites): Lady Lover- Rockfic, Luluthechoosingcrow - AO3, theladylovingcrow - Deviantart and Wattpad, @sammy_bluebells - Instagram, @imacrowcawcaw - main Tumblr, @theladylovingcrow - writing/art Tumblr, @insannywestan - Sanny shipping Tumblr
> 
> Basic title because I'm too tired to do any more creativity. 
> 
> Generally inspired by Luna65's "Josh's Fright Night Festival (that wasn't)" on AO3 and @gretavandumbass 's artwork on Insta for inktober2018. 
> 
> # 6 is 200 words because I couldn't make it fit. 
> 
> #4 is twincest if you wanna skip it

"Time to get SPOOKY!" Sam yelled, a small pumpkin in one hand and a red, light up skull in the other. 

Jake grabbed a silvery witch hat from a nearby rack and plopped it onto his head. 

Danny looked at his bestie thoughtfully, adding a magician's cape and skeletal sunglasses to the ensemble. 

"There!"

"Hold that pose, darling," Josh said, and stepped back to get a good camera angle. 

At the last, second, Sam awkwardly shuffled over to a cauldron on the floor and propped his foot on it like a Midwestern explorer.

*Snap*

"That's totes going on the 'gram!"


	2. #2 (gen)

"Back street's back, alright!" Sam sang along, dancing to the Halloween playlist he had going while he decorated the house. Bats were strung in low hanging swaths across the walls and doorways, Jack-o-lanterns grinned from the porch, and purple lights and silvery tinsel were wrapped around every railing and pillar. 

He finished spreading metallic confetti over the black lace cloth on the table, artfully arranging a few blood red candles and dishes of candy on top. The authentic fringed suede vest and spurs on his thrift store boots completed his cowboy costume perfectly.

"Sammy, what the fuck it's fucking MAY!"


	3. #3 (gen, hinted Sanny)

"Trick or Treat!" 

"Daniel, get the fuck back inside and stop trying to eat all the candy."

Danny pouted. 

"I was just trying to see if you'd actually answer the door! I haven't heard you talk to trick or treaters all night and I was starting to think you were saving all the candy for yourself."

Jake snorted. "Please! I just have some subtlety so I can *frighten* them like I'm *supposed* to. Now fucking get in here and watch the damn movie."

"But it's scary!"

"Oh for the love of- go cuddle with your boyfriend, then, you big baby."


	4. #4 (twincest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This one is Joshxjake (nothing explicit though) if you wanna skip

!!!! Contains twincest skip if you don't like!!!!!

But *goddamn* did Josh look amazing in that costume. 

And hilarious. But mostly hot. 

His abs were perfectly on display in that little crop top, as was his spectacular ass in those booty shorts. Whatever gloss was on his lips just made them SO kissable it wasn't even funny.

Jake was glad he was wearing loose pants for once. 

Up ahead, a few guys laughed and jeered at Josh. He blew them all a kiss and wiggled his ass as he strutted bye, Jake following, drooling, hot on his tail. 

"Can't believe you actually dressed up like a bimbo slut."


	5. #5 SANNY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know Sam is a slutty, flirtatious little tease that drives Danny crazy

"Sammy, could you... would you please stop that?" Danny begged, sounding borderline desperate. 

"What?" Sam asked, fluttering his eyelashes innocently. He gave the lollipop another slow swirl with his tongue.

"That."

"You mean I can't eat the candy I worked hard for? For shame, Daniel, let a man enjoy the fruits of his labor."

"You'll be enjoying the fruits of *my* labor if you don't knock it off," Danny whispered, suddenly crowding Sam against the kitchen counter. "I'll fuck you right here where anyone could walk in at any moment if you don't stop."

Sam smiled and took another lick.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh, as a respectable stage actor, can NOT let Jacob ruin his reputation with sloppy makeup. Better make it smear proof for when he inevitably tries to snog it off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man i am SO sorry i know that halloween is already over for most of yall and ypure probably sleeping but... here, the final installation.

"Stop fucking with your teeth! And don't touch your face, you'll ruin the make up," Josh snapped, adjusting Jake's hair so that it was '. tussled' or whatever it was called. 

"But they're awkward! I can barely close my mouth," Jake grumbled, almost indecipherable through the mouthful of plastic. 

Josh looked at him and sighed. He looked fucking ridiculous, not like the sexy vampire he was at all.

"Okay, here, you can wear the press on fangs. Just be careful not to lose them if you eat anything, they pop off super easy."

"Aww, such a good big brother, taking care of me."

"Well, I can't have you out there looking like a mess ruining *my* reputation. What would people think if I couldn't do decent makeup and styling?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Such a drama queen. Now stop touching me, I know I look hot but seriously."

Josh huffed and ran his hands over Jake's torso, just to spite him, then finally stepped back.

"Okay, there, done. Now go; be hot, have fun, use protection, and bring me back some candy."

"Anything for you, sugar." Jake purred. Josh smacked his ass just for that as he was leaving. Lunatic.


End file.
